Dreaming with a Broken Heart
by Alex aka Numbuh 145362
Summary: When you're dreaming with a broken heart, the waking up is the hardest part... REVISED!


**Title: **Dreaming with a Broken Heart

**Author: **Alex aka Numbuh 145362

**Author's Notes:**HEY! I rewrote Dreaming with a Broken Heart! I hope it's better than the last time… ;)

**Dedication: **To Ray Ray and my sister, because I wouldn't have done it without their prodding!

**Summary: **When you're dreaming with a broken heart, the waking up is the hardest part…

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own SWAC…

* * *

_"When you're dreaming with a broken heart, the waking up is the hardest part"  
~Dreaming with a Broken Heart by John Mayer_

* * *

The sun quietly rose above the city house. Light emerged from window blinds, coating the young blond man. Pillows and blankets were strewn about the bed. Rays filtered through his lids to his soft, light blue eyes, waking the dreaming body. The figure sprung from the mattress turning to the empty area next to him peering around the space. He deflated, and sat down as he did not find what he was searching for.

Resting his head on a comfy pillow, the actor sobbed softly, "I thought she was here! Where are you, love? Why does my mind taunt me of you?"

Laying on the bed for a few minutes, the man tried fruitlessly to collect himself. Clamouring out of bed, he slouched to the bathroom. While brushing his hair, the man peered into the mirror. Bag hung heavy under his cloudy blue eyes. His clothes, rumpled from rough night, were stained, teared, and tattered.

A hand rapt upon the house door, the noise caused the blonde man's masquerade to appear. Quickly donning his robe, the man strode to the door opening it wide enough to reveal Skylar, a fellow actor from his old television show.

"Hey man, you look like crap." The blonde man smirked. Same old Skylar, always the blunt one at the Falls.

"Yeah, well I had a bad night. Come in already." The brown haired visitor walked in, turning to face his friend as he closed the door.

"You dreamt of her again Chad, right?" Skylar asked. Chad grimaced.

"Is it that obvious?" Chad replied. Skylar nodded.

"Yeah, dude. Maybe not to everyone else, but I'm your best friend. I can tell. Another thing I can tell is you're so not over it. She left a year ago man. This is your wake up call!" Skylar waved his arm in front of Chad. Chad chuckled darkly.

"I know she left, but she left with that… Random. Cloudy was it? I never could remember his name. Apparently, she thought he was important enough to remember. Besides, it's hard to let it go, when she went and ripped my heart, chucked it, and stomped on it with her bright pink stilettos. Could you ever get over that! When she was your freakin' everything, and she just upped and left? I don't think so!" Chad seethed by the end. The other actor shot a sympathetic gaze at his friend, used to his out burst by now,

"I know its hard dude, but you will get over it. She really wasn't worth it. Hey, didn't that other girl over at the Random's tell you that?" Sklar states, hoping to get his friend's mind on someone else; even though it was still a Random. Chad walks to a worn couch and collapses on it. Glancing at his colleague, he tilts his head down. Skylar plops next to Chad, caring to not sit on discarded magazines and take out containers.

"Why didn't you listen to the other girl Random?" He questions, trying hard not to show the disgust in seeing his friend's living room.

"Because, I am in love with her best friend and that girl you mentioned was in love with me." Both men search the other's eyes for a moment. Skylar sighs and glances down at his watch.

"Dang, I got to go to a meeting. Hey Chad, will I see you later at Condor Studio for the party Sonny is having?" Chad nodded back listlessly, gazing at a picture. "Later dude." Sklar says as he leaves.

When his friend left, Chad picks up the picture on the coffee table of him and _her_. Allowing a tear to roll down his cheek, the blond man touched the glass frame.

"Why did you have to leave me Tawni?"

* * *

Awh! Poor Chaddy! *hugs* I just love any fic with Tawni! Though I'm a Channy shipper, I really wanted to do something with Tawni… You just got to love her! :D Anyway, Flames are a no-no, but constructive criticism is a must! ;) I hope you found this one more enjoyable than the last draft!

In God We Trust,

Alex


End file.
